


Pinky swear

by AnnaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Плохо, когда думаешь о человеке постоянно. Ты начинаешь оценивать не только его поступки, но и внешность. А Старк был горяч. При первой мысли об этом Ванду бросило в холодный пот, она ошалело закрыла глаза и помотала головой, жалея, что вообще об этом подумала. Потому что она поселила внутри себя страшное семя разврата и сейчас оно деревом, могучим и высоким, разрасталось, протыкая её тело насквозь.





	1. Chapter 1

– Как же я тебя ненавижу! Да провались ты! Глаза б мои больше тебя не видели, ублюдок!  
  
– Похоже весь твой словарный запас состоит из одних лишь ругательств, - ухмыльнулся Старк, поправляя на носу солнцезащитные очки и лениво потягиваясь, пока Ванда скакала вокруг, пытаясь утопить его в потоке язвительной желчи.  
  
– А вся твоя жизнь состоит лишь из дерьма, неудачник!  
  
– Ты назвала меня неудачником? Меня? Я вхожу в пятёрку самых богатых людей мира по мнению журнала Forbes, я признан самым влиятельным человеком на Земле, если ты, конечно, читала Times. Я уже несколько лет не схожу с главных страниц газет, а каждый журнал почтёт за честь разместить моё лицо на своей обложке. И после этого ты называешь меня неудачником?  
  
– Нарцисс! – сплюнула девушка, багровея от ярости.  
  
– Истеричка!  
  
– Эй, поосторожней там со словами, - пригрозил стоявший в стороне Пьетро, недобро зыркнув на Тони.  
  
Он предпочитал не вмешиваться в перепалку, хотя у него так и чесался язык сказать что-нибудь мерзкое, поставив выскочку Старка на место.   
  
– Ой, а кто это там у нас заговорил? – заулюлюкал Тони, на что Ванда внезапно притихла и округлила глаза. Старк, заметив это, кашлянул и отвернулся, показывая, что ругаться больше не намерен.   
  
– Идиот! – заключила она, хватая Пьетро за рукав толстовки и выволакивая его прочь из комнаты прежде, чем он успел что-нибудь ляпнуть.  
  
Стив лишь тяжко вздохнул, закрывая рукой лицо. Тони поправил галстук и цокнул, когда Ванда кинула на него нахмуренный взгляд и, сверкнув подолом короткой юбки, хлопнула за собой дверью.   
  
– Я уже много раз тебя просил, не провоцируй её. Она же когда-нибудь не удержится и сотрёт тебя в порошок. Оно тебе надо?  
  
– Она всегда первая начинает. Ты же видел это.  
  
– Ей-богу, вы как дети. Ты мужчина, Тони, промолчи, не говори ей ничего. Она поймёт, что ты не намерен ругаться и рано или поздно отстанет.  
  
– Ей это лучше скажи.  
  
Роджерс возвёл глаза к потолку, надеясь, что эти двое всё-таки образумятся и постараются не разнести штаб к чертям.  
  


***

  
  
– Когда мы ссоримся, постарайся не наезжать на моего брата, - шёпотом попросила Ванда, когда Старк подкараулил её в коридоре и затащил в комнату со швабрами и моющими средствами.   
  
– Ну уж прости. Он так и так встревает в наши совсем не романтичные диалоги, - улыбнулся Тони, буквально вминая девушку в стену, нависая над ней и обжигая её губы своим горячим дыханием. – Ты знаешь, как сложно найти подходящий момент, когда Пьетро не ошивается вокруг тебя?  
  
– Он просто очень заботливый, - хихикнула она, когда мужчина прикусил кожу у неё на шее и пощекотал её своей жёсткой щетиной.  
  
– А я нет?  
  
– А ты страстный и ненасытный, - прошептала она, глядя в горящие в темноте глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как крепкие руки с силой сжимают её бедра.  
  
Уж что-что, а то, что она когда-нибудь влюбится в Тони Старка, Ванда даже в самом страшном сне представить не могла. Если бы она самой себе сказала, что это произойдёт, она бы не то, что не поверила, она бы саму себя задушила за такие слова.   
  
Поначалу они с братом держали строгий нейтралитет, решив, что Старк просто не достоин их нервов. К тому же они почти и не виделись, Стив взял их под своё крыло, а Тони редко бывал в штабе. Но Ванда никак не могла себя сдерживать. Когда он появлялся в поле зрения, её просто изнутри выворачивало от гнева и презрения к этому человеку. Слово за слово, уничижительный взгляд в ответ на высокомерное поведение, желание стереть этого человека в порошок, Ванде казалось, что этот поток ненависти никогда не закончится. Она понятия не имела, что ненавидеть можно ещё больше, чем прежде. И даже Пьетро, обычно всегда вспыльчивее, чем сестра, удивлялся тому, как она себя ведёт, сколько сил тратит на то, чтобы задеть Старка, кидая ему в спину нелицеприятные оскорбления. Но больше всего её поражало то, что Тони поначалу себя контролировал, он действительно ставил себя выше. Он пытался отмахиваться от неё, как от назойливой мухи, делал вид, что её тут просто нет, и Ванде было обидно, что её игнорировали. Не будь рядом Пьетро, который молча уводил её прочь, не будь рядом Капитана, один взгляд которого заставлял её стыдливо отступить, она обязательно что-нибудь да сделала бы со Старком. Убить не убила бы, но знатно бы покалечила.   
  
Но и терпение Тони отнюдь не было железным. Иронично, учитывая его альтер-эго. Он быстро вошёл в раж и принялся в своей излюбленной манере дразнить Ванду, буквально заставляя её лопаться от гнева и бессилия. О, эти бессонные ночи, в которые девушка методично раз за разом продумывала ответную реплику, стараясь как можно сильнее задеть Тони, но её слова будто горошины обстреливали толстокожего гиганта. Зато его подколы раздражали её так сильно, что ей казалось, она сейчас просто взорвётся. Но даже Пьетро, остужавший её пыл, говоря, что Старк не стоит того, чтобы из кожи вон лезть, не мог её успокоить. Ванда чувствовала себя на вершине вулкана, каждый божий день готовая воспламениться.   
  
Но больше всего её злило, что брат продолжал игнорировать Старка. Он либо со стороны молча наблюдал за тем, как она грызётся с Тони, либо иногда вставлял пару слов, защищая честь сестры. Но даже этого было мало. Ей хотелось, чтобы Пьетро был на её стороне, чтобы она не чувствовала себя идиоткой, которая моськой лает на слона.   
  
И Ванда вскоре решила прекратить напрасно тратить силы на бесполезные придирки, всегда заканчивавшиеся одинаково. В тот день у них было общее собрание, Пьетро был занят на тренировке, и Ванда решила, что подождёт его прямо в конференц-зале. Было ещё слишком рано, но Старк, несмотря на то, что жутко любил всегда и везде опаздывать, уже торчал там, бездумно раскачиваясь в кресле. Ванда ощутила привычное желание нагрубить ему, но, вспомнив о своём решении, тактично промолчала, надеясь, что Старк сделает тоже самое.   
  
Тони заметил её, скосил взгляд и, поняв, что Ванда не намерена на него нападать, удивлённо приподнял брови. Они хмуро глядели друг на друга, воинственно ожидая, пока кто-то из них сорвётся. Девушка как-то пристыженно заметила, что взгляд у Старка усталый, тяжёлый, но не злой.   
  
Ванда подпрыгнула в кресле, когда в зал неожиданно ворвался Роджерс и недобро ухмыльнулся, глядя на них. Девушка ощутила странное желание немедленно убежать, потому что по взгляду Стива она уже догадалась, что именно он собирался сделать.  
  
– Примирение на мизинчиках!  
  
– Нет! – воскликнула Ванда, на всякий случай пряча руки в карманах.  
  
– Что за глупость! – солидарно возмутился Старк. – Ты детских мультиков насмотрелся?  
  
– А ну встали и помирились. Я не хочу, чтобы в моей команде царили раздор и хаос. Я думаю, не только мне надоело слушать ваши вечные разборки. Ванда, даже твой брат перестал задирать Старка, так и ты тоже успокойся! Сколько можно?  
  
Девушка скрестила руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что мириться не собирается, поэтому Стив перевёл проникновенный взгляд на Старка, но тот лишь пожал плечами. В сущности, ему было всё равно.   
  
– Я вас обоих из комнаты не выпущу, пока вы не помиритесь, - словно воспитательница в садике, пригрозил им Роджерс и вышел из зала, щёлкнув замком на двери.  
  
Ванде внезапно захотелось рассмеяться, Стив не учёл одного: она могла с лёгкостью выбить не только эту дверь, но и все четыре стены. Но стоило ей подойти к одной из них, как она увидела за стеклом погрозившего ей пальцем Роджерса, и надула губы, поняв, что по голове он её за это не погладит. Ей пришлось вернуться на место под ухмыляющийся взгляд Старка.   
  
– Не смотри так.  
  
– Как?  
  
– Вот так.  
  
Тони хмыкнул, заставив Ванду запунцоветь от ярости, и ей пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не распсиховаться. Они достаточно долго просидели в зале, не говоря друг другу ни слова. За это время успел начаться дождь и прекратиться, выглянуло солнце и снова исчезло за тучами. Ванда уже начала засыпать, настолько было скучно, пока кто-то не сунул ей под нос свой мизинец. Девушка удивлённо развернулась, во все глаза глядя на решившегося сделать первый шаг Старка. Она так обомлела, что даже лишилась дара речи.   
  
– Мне надоело ругаться. Мы же цивилизованные люди.   
  
Ванда взглянула на его палец, затем ему в глаза, с раздражением отметив, что он над ней не издевается. Самое паршивое, что он был абсолютно серьёзен.   
  
– Не будем вести себя как дети. Мы ведь взрослые люди. Видишь? Я даже не сделал акцент на том, что ты младше меня.  
  
Девушка закатила глаза, заметив, как Стив показывает ей два поднятых вверх больших пальца, намекая, что было бы совсем неплохо протянуть Старку мизинец дружбы.   
  
– Не упрямься! Не будь бараном.   
  
Ванда тяжко вздохнула, надеясь, что её позор кроме Роджерса никто не увидит. С Тони она друзьями не станет, это было бы весьма абсурдно, поэтому она довольно медленно и нехотя протянула ему палец, но при касании внезапно их обоих ударило статическим током. Ванда вскрикнула, одёргивая и потирая ушибленную конечность, отмечая, что это был весьма дурной знак. Ой, дурной, и ведь не ошиблась.  
  
Потому что с тех пор Старк прочно поселился в её голове, словно ещё один маленький таракан, которых у неё и так было предостаточно. Она постоянно о нём думала, он казался ей таким… Ванда щёлкала пальцами, не в силах подобрать подходящих слов. Он был старше, а значит, опытнее, мудрее, ей так и хотелось снова забраться к нему в голову, чтобы узнать, о чём он думает. Ей казалось, что он мыслит с небывалой скоростью, словно счётная машина, словно компьютер. Ей хотелось прикоснуться к неизведанному, стать его частью. Первое и последнее проникновение в его голову заставило Ванду внезапно понять, что Старк тоже человек, со своими лютыми страхами, переживаниями, чувством вины. Раньше он ей представлялся неким идолом, но она ему не поклонялась, наоборот, для неё он был сродни дьяволу, а затем она мысленно перевела его в ранг людей. Наверное, это было справедливо.  
  
Ванда никак не могла запретить себе буравить его глазами каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в коридорах или на совещаниях. Она не понимала, что такого он углядел в её взгляде, но постепенно его лицо при виде неё смягчалось. А затем он и вовсе стал улыбаться ей, едва заметно, лишь уголками губ, и, честно говоря, это больше было похоже на усмешку. Это заставляло Ванду сначала хмуриться, затем улыбаться в ответ. Опять же едва заметно, почти глазами.   
  
Плохо, когда думаешь о человеке постоянно. Ты начинаешь оценивать не только его поступки, но и внешность. А Старк был горяч. При первой мысли об этом Ванду бросило в холодный пот, она ошалело закрыла глаза и помотала головой, жалея, что вообще об этом подумала. Потому что она поселила внутри себя страшное семя разврата и сейчас оно деревом, могучим и высоким, разрасталось, протыкая её тело насквозь.   
  
Невозможно было не смотреть на Старка, не замечать его морщинки, когда он смеялся над чем-то, его глаза, тёмные, цвета крепкого кофе, не видеть, как он облизывает пересохшие губы, как ходит вальяжно, с гордо поднятой головой. Павлин, сказала бы она. И ей казалось, что Тони прекрасно замечает, как именно она на него смотрит. Это заставляло её стыдливо прятать глаза, ругая себя на чём свет стоит.  
  
Она не могла запретить себе представлять их первый поцелуй, чувствовать его сильные руки у себя на талии, голой спине, ощущать его влажный язык у себя на шее, мечтать о том, как ловко бы он задрал её юбку, а она бы обхватила ногами его бёдра… Но каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз Пьетро, трещавший без умолку, пихал её в бок, когда замечал, что она витает где-то в облаках и не слушает его. А Ванда, поначалу стыдившаяся своих мыслей и желаний, так хотела рассказать всё брату, ведь у них никогда в жизни не было друг от друга секретов. Но она прекрасно понимала, что реакция Пьетро будет сравнима с самым настоящим разрушительным торнадо. Она даже думать не хотела, что сделал бы он со Старком, узнав об этом. А что сделал бы с ней? Он бы сначала долго кричал на неё, что она свихнулась, в конец потеряла рассудок и ей надо лечиться. Ванде не хотелось обрекать себя на пожизненные подколы и упрёки, потому что Пьетро никогда ни о чём не забывал. А уж о таком-то ему точно не забыть.  
  
Ванда и сама не замечала, как стала больше времени проводить за зеркалом. Стала тщательнее расчёсывать волосы, сильнее красить глаза, торчала у шкафа, до верху забитого одеждой, и ныла, что ей нечего надеть. Юбки стали короче, вырезы глубже, намёки серьёзней, а страх перед гневом брата продолжал сковывать тело.  
  
Старк всё видел, о, Старк замечал! Поначалу он опешил, решив, что Ванда над ним смеётся, затем начал ей подыгрывать, кидая на неё дерзкие взгляды, любопытные и откровенные, глазами раздевал её догола, прекрасно видя, что она понимает, что он с ней делает в своих далеко не самых приличных мыслях. А потом он понял: она влюбилась. Так просто, так легко, будто и не было столько лет ненависти к нему. Понятие этого пришло хоть и с опозданием, но пришло, и Старк начал избегать Ванду, опасаясь смотреть в её глаза.   
  
Но мысли, словно саранча, поедали всё на своём пути. Он не мог забыть о ней, думал о Ванде постоянно, каждый божий день, не в силах выкинуть её из головы. Отношения с ней для него были табу, но девушка, первая решившаяся на откроенный разговор, резонно заметила, что между ними нет преград. Старые обиды прощены, новых ещё нет. Возраст? О боже мой, ну разве это проблема? Лишь разъярённый Пьетро, стоящий у Ванды перед глазами, мрачно грозил ей пальцем. И они оба решили этот вопрос: меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Брат ничего не должен был узнать.  
  
Ванда чувствовала себя самым ужасным конспиратором на свете, начав снова задирать Старка по поводу и без. Им обоим казалось это невероятно забавным: ругаться на людях и целоваться наедине, следя за тем, чтобы их никто не заметил.   
  
– Мы как дети, - шептал он ей на ухо, вытворяя пальцами такое, отчего Ванда громко стонала, и Старку приходилось заглушать её поцелуями.   
  
Им было до смешного страшно, что их кто-нибудь поймает, но при этом так невыносимо друг без друга. Ванда никак не могла понять, как можно настолько сильно любить человека, которого столько лет можно было ненавидеть.   
  
Она испытывала такую дикую животную страсть, что голова шла кругом. Ванда рывком срывала с него рубашку, аж трещала плотная ткань, специально отрывала пуговицы, словно боялась, что Старк забудет о том, **что** они вытворяли под носом агентов. Ей нравилось касаться его разгорячённой кожи, нравилось то, с какой силой он впечатывал её в стену. Они будто нарочно оставляли на телах друг друга улики, которые могли разоблачить их: багровые засосы, фиолетовые синяки, отпечатки зубов, царапины. Старк был с ней груб, он делал всё резко, страстно, но девушке это нравилось. Ей до безумия, до дрожи в коленках нравилось чувствовать его в себе. Это просто непередаваемое ощущение целостности, волшебства. Будто они переступали за грань чего-то неизведанного, непозволительного, запретного. Ей нравилось, как он задыхается и возбуждённо стонет над её ухом, нравилось ощущать под ладонями его взмокшую спину, которую так и хотелось расцарапать до мяса, причиняя ему необыкновенную боль.   
  
Ему нравилось, как она дерзко смотрит ему прямо в глаза, пока её проворные ручки расстёгивают ремень на его брюках, вжиканье молнии заставляло его сердце ускорить свой ритм почти что втрое. В особенности ему нравилось то, как она, вцепившись ногтями в стены, топила крики оргазма, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он любил потом целовать её в лопатки, гладя её длинные растрёпанные волосы, помогая собраться. Искал в куче сваленных вещей её бельё, юбку, футболки, специально закидывая их за полки, чтобы она помучалась.   
  
Им нравилось сливаться друг с другом в порыве ярости и страсти, не стесняясь обнажённых тел, глотая уже ничего не значащие обиды, до крови кусая губы, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, дыша так, что лопалась грудная клетка. Тела уже не слушались, но им всё ещё было мало.   
  
Ванда стирала с губ Тони следы своей помады, он одёргивал ей помятую юбку. Она застёгивала ему ремень, он приводил её волосы в порядок. А потом они по отдельности выходили из каморки, и Ванда как ни в чём не бывало шла в гостиную. И Пьетро со Стивом провожали её странным взглядом, чувствуя, как от неё исходит сильнейший запах секса.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ты чего? Это же тренажёрный зал! Нас увидят!  
  
– Ну и что? – пожал плечами Старк, не обращая внимание на возмущённые возгласы своей спутницы, продолжая методично целовать её шею и беспорядочно водить руками под её футболкой.   
  
– Но Тони!  
  
Старк тяжело вздохнул и наконец отлип от девичьего тела, с укором взглянув Ванде в лицо.  
  
– Я знал, что рано или поздно мы начнём ругаться из-за этого.   
  
– Мы с самого начала решили, что будем скрывать ото всех наши отношения. Не надо сейчас возмущаться.  
  
– Но у тебя начинается паранойя!  
  
– А ты перестаёшь быть бдительным. Куча агентов сегодня видели, как ты лапал меня за задницу.  
  
– Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, - лукаво улыбнулся Старк, притягивая девушку к себе. Ванда прыснула и, не удержавшись, улыбнулась в ответ, обнимая мужчину за плечи.   
  
– Я просила, давай будем аккуратней. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то о нас знал.  
  
– Этот кто-то твой брат.  
  
– Да, - кивнула Ванда, отталкивая от себя Старка и прислоняясь к стене. – Это убьёт его.   
  
– Знаешь, немного обидно, - скривился Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. – Будто ты меня стесняешься.  
  
– Не стесняюсь, а защищаю. Я даже боюсь представить, что он с тобой сделает, если узнает, - Ванда закрыла лицо в ладонях. – Не хочу об этом думать. Я понимаю, что мне всё равно когда-нибудь придётся ему рассказать, но сейчас я хочу насладиться моментом, пока мы можем быть вместе без всяких преград. Потому что потом этих мгновений может и не быть.  
  
– Тогда давай не будем терять время, - импульсивно сообщил Тони, снимая с себя кожаную куртку.  
  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты думаешь только о том, в какой бы позе меня взять, - цокнула языком девушка, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как мужчина к ней подходит и крепко обнимает, прижимая к себе. Ванда уткнулась носом ему в грудь, вдыхая его особенный аромат, смесь мужественности, страсти и лосьона после бритья. Так пахнет счастье.  
  
– Не-а, я думаю о том, насколько ещё короче могут быть юбки в твоём гардеробе.  
  
Ванда прыснула от смеха, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Старка лёгкий поцелуй.  
  
– Ни дня не могу прожить без твоей улыбки, ты словно солнце, - внезапно признался он, заставив девушку застыть на полпути. Где-то внутри груди разлилось что-то тёплое, невыносимо родное и яркое. Ванда закрыла глаза, чувствуя, что от переизбытка чувств вот-вот готова пустить слезу. – Люблю тебя, - едва слышно прошептал ей в губы Тони, припирая девушку к стене.  
  
Ванде нравилось, когда ладони Старка, горячие и большие, водят по коже на её спине, как он проводит пальцами вдоль позвоночника, а потом спускается ниже и гладит поясницу так, что всё тело покрывалось мурашками. Она любила потом лежать на полу, на сваленных в кучу вещах, положив голову ему на грудь и улыбаться, чувствуя, как его рука перебирает её волосы.   
  
Ванда была так увлечена Старком, что не заметила, как в зал ворвался запыхавшийся Пьетро, как он поражённо застыл, увидев их со спины, как удивлённо открыл рот и выпучил глаза, не веря тому, что видит. Он словно забыл, как дышать, краска сошла с лица, и он так сильно побледнел, что стал белее снега. Пьетро несколько долгих секунд глядел на то, что вытворяет Тони с его сестрой, и разъярённо выдохнул, сжимая кулаки и молниеносно подбегая к ним, чтобы схватить Старка за плечи и рывком развернуть к себе. Ванда испуганно ахнула, когда Пьетро ударил Тони, и по нему было видно, что на этом он останавливаться не собирался.  
  
– Что это, чёрт возьми, было?!  
  
Старк удивлённо потрогал разбитый нос, на рубашку по губам и подбородку медленно капала кровь, и вовремя успел перехватить кулак Пьетро до того, как он бы отправил его в нокаут. Ванда в ужасе схватила брата за руку, таща к выходу, но хрупкой девушке это было не под силу, он стоял как вкопанный, метая молнии из глаз. Лишь дыма из ушей не хватало.   
  
– Как он посмел тебя тронуть! Что ты с ней делал? Я тебе все руки переломаю! – плевался Пьетро, не обращая внимание на рьяно хватающуюся за его футболку сестру, пытавшуюся его отсюда увести. – Мразь! Ты за такое будешь свои зубы по полу собирать, - пригрозил он, кидаясь на Старка словно разъярённый тигр.   
  
Тони увернулся от очередного удара, но тут же получил в челюсть и согнулся пополам, языком проходясь по зубам и проверяя все ли на месте. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать: он оттолкнул от себя Пьетро, так смачно врезав ему локтём, что у того потемнело в глазах и он чуть не упал на пол, чудом успев зацепиться за стену.   
  
– Прекратите!   
  
– Он трогал тебя! Он покушался на твою честь! Как ты могла ему позволить такое? Он же приставал к тебе, - возмущался Пьетро, но Ванда лишь стыдливо отвела взгляд, заметив, как Тони скрестил руки на груди и весь его вид говорил о том, что он это предвидел.   
  
– Я приставал? – хмыкнул Старк, собиравшийся добавить, что натиск Ванды был похлеще, но тактично промолчал, решив не размахивать красной тряпкой перед разъярённым быком.   
  
Ванда выглядела такой подавленной и виноватой, боясь взглянуть Тони в лицо, прижималась к близнецу, сильно вцепившись ему в руку. Она всё же развернулась, взглядом прося Старка убраться, чтобы она смогла поговорить с братом, и он тяжело вздохнул. Уходить не хотелось. Но он пересилил себя и, стараясь не обращать внимания на всё ещё злобно пыхтящего ему вслед Пьетро, удалился, чувствуя на себе растерянный взгляд девушки.   
  
Брат, дождавшись, пока дверь за Старком громко хлопнет, выжидающе взглянул на сестру, но та молчала, ломая руки, и ему пришлось аккуратно приподнять её подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя. И Ванда скосила глаза, кусая губы.  
  
– Он не виноват, - жалобно прошептала она, чувствуя, как Пьетро напрягся.   
  
Она коснулась ярко горящего кровоподтёка на его щеке, отчего её близнец поморщился.   
  
– Я видел, что он делал. Он хватал тебя, его руки были у тебя под юбкой, он целовал тебя, а ты даже не пыталась сопротивляться! Он тебя запугал, поэтому ты не звала на помощь? Я убью его, - пригрозил Пьетро, и глаза его, синие как море, злобно вспыхнули и потемнели.  
  
– Он не запугивал меня, он не приставал ко мне. Это было… - Ванда запнулась, просто не понимая, как объяснить родному брату, что это произошло с их взаимного согласия.   
  
Она закрыла лицо, тяжко вздыхая. Она знала, что это плохо закончится. Всё тайное всегда становится явным, рано или поздно Пьетро бы всё равно обо всё узнал, как тщательно бы они с Тони не скрывались. Наверное, это даже к лучшему: узнай он об этом от других, то пострадало бы куда больше людей. Брат всегда злился, когда слышал мало-мальски обидное слово, брошенное в её адрес.   
  
– Это было не в первый раз? – он схватил её за плечи и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, и Ванда поняла, что просто не сможет ему никогда солгать. Он всегда знал, когда она врёт.  
  
– Нет, это было не в первый раз.  
  
Пьетро издал странный гортанный рык, и по его лицу, мгновенно исказившемуся от ненависти, мелькнуло что-то, что заставило Ванду испугаться за Старка.  
  
– Он не виноват. Он не причинял мне боли. Я люблю его, - едва слышно прошептала девушка, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки.  
  
Брат вздёрнул бровь и отшатнулся от неё, словно она только что призналась ему в чём-то воистину страшном. В его глазах было столько осуждения, что Ванда стушевалась и ощутила себя маленькой глупой девочкой, которую ругают за двойку, что она старательно замазывала в дневнике.   
  
\- Ты? Старка? Этого напыщенного индюка, который разрушил нашу жизнь?  
  
– Он не виноват, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
  
– С чего ты взяла, что любишь его? – Пьетро поморщился, словно проглотил нечто мерзкое, а затем захохотал, заставив Ванду впервые в жизни пожалеть о том, что она разделила с братом своё счастье. Впервые в жизни она почувствовала себя виноватой в том, что смогла полюбить.  
  
– Потому что я знаю, - твёрдо сообщила она. – Думаешь, такой человек как Тони не заслуживает любви и прощения?  
  
– Ты простила его? – изумился Пьетро. – Ты простила его, не спросив моего мнения?   
  
– Это решение, которое я приняла самостоятельно. И да, я смогла это сделать. Это намного лучше, чем ненавидеть и самому тонуть в собственной желчи.  
  
Брат отшатнулся от неё как от пощёчины. Он неверяще уставился на неё, и в его угрюмом взгляде явственно читалось, что он считает её предательницей.   
  
– Ты ошибаешься. Ты ещё слишком мала, чтобы любить. Он просто пользуется тобой. Такие как Старк не умеют любить и не ценят это. Ты зря растрачиваешь свои силы на него, он тебя не достоин. Взгляни на себя, ты намного лучше него, он тебе и в подмётки не годится. Ванда, - Пьетро сжал её запястья и с грустной улыбкой заглянул ей в лицо. – Ты достойна лучшего.  
  
– Старк не злодей.  
  
Пьетро сжал губы.  
  
– Я пытаюсь достучаться до тебя.  
  
– Ты пытаешься внушить мне своё видение мира, - жёстко прошептала Ванда.  
  
– Но это неправильно! Мне неприятно, что ты спишь с ним! – Пьетро передёрнуло. – Это отвратительно. Он просто одурманил тебя, запудрил тебе мозги. Не верь каждому его слову.  
  
Ванде было больно слышать такие слова из уст брата, и она растерянно обхватила себя за плечи, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывают слёзы.  
  
Они так и проругались с Пьетро до самого вечера, и она плакала, выслушивая обвинения, порой такие обидные и жёсткие, что она с трудом могла сдержаться. Брат давил на неё, заставляя чувствовать себя виновной во всех грехах, что она не совершала. Сотни раз доказывал ей, что Старк ей не пара, приводил аргументы, заставлял себя слушать. За всю свою многочасовую гневную тираду он ни разу не повысил на неё голос, а Ванда срывалась на крик, пытаясь доказать Пьетро, что Тони не такой, каким кажется. Что у него есть и достоинства, а что самое главное – он действительно её любил. На эти слова брат не реагировал, лишь фыркал, говоря, что это неправда. В итоге он довёл сестру до срыва, и она ушла, громко хлопнув дверью прямо перед его носом.   
  
  
Ванда сидела на перевёрнутом ведре, прижав колени к груди и грустно смотрела на ошарашенного её заявлением Тони. Его глаза, в полутьме кладовки казавшиеся невероятно большими и удивлёнными, пугали девушку, и она опустила голову, растерянно выдирая из подола юбки чёрные нити.   
  
– Это он тебя заставил?  
  
Голос Старка звучал глухо и при этом очень сердито, и Ванда вжала голову в плечи, внезапно испугавшись, что он на неё закричит. Она мотнула головой, показывая, что это было её решение, но Тони явно не поверил.   
  
– Я не хочу расставаться.  
  
И Ванде этого тоже не хотелось, но ей уже надоело выслушивать изо дня в день придирки Пьетро, чувствовать на себе его укоризненный взгляд, полный жалости, будто она попала в сети кровожадного паука. И брат уже почти перестал с ней разговаривать, лишь давил на неё своим присутствием, и Ванда в один прекрасный день поняла, что больше так продолжаться не может. Когда-нибудь Пьетро заставит её сделать выбор: либо он, либо Старк. И она просто не сможет разорваться между двумя мужчинами, которых она безумно любила.   
  
– Так будет лучше, - повторяла она сама себе под нос, надеясь на то, что она таким образом защищает Старка от нападок Пьетро, злость которого не угасала, наоборот, он становился просто невыносим, когда Тони появлялся в поле его зрения.   
  
Они оба готовы были шкуру друг с друга содрать, и Ванда не могла допустить, чтобы эти двое покалечились. Она чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что из-за неё у них есть повод ещё сильнее ненавидеть друг друга. По сути все войны случаются из-за женщин.   
  
– Но ты ведь этого не хочешь? Это твой брат тебя надоумил! Он манипулирует тобой.  
  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула, всё ещё не поднимая головы и пялясь на носки своих ботинок. Тони аккуратно взял её за руки, но Ванда нехотя вырвала свои пальцы из его объятий.   
  
– Ты всегда будешь выбирать его? Он же лишает тебя счастья, - с укором прошептал Старк, и в его голосе мелькнула едва скрываемая горечь.   
  
– Это мой брат. Я знаю его всю свою жизнь, я себя не пожалею ради него. Всё отдам, чтобы он был счастлив. Пьетро всегда был со мной, в самые трудные минуты моей жизни. И если мне скажут выбирать из вас двух, догадайся, кого я выберу…  
  
Тони сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, слыша, как Ванда встала и поправила юбку.   
  
– Так будет лучше, - повторила она, собираясь было сжать его плечо в знак дружбы, но передумала, - для всех троих.   
  
– Он тебя не понимает!  
  
– А ты? Ты понимаешь, почему я это делаю?  
  
– Ты разрушаешь себя в угоду его интересам, - заявил мужчина, и Ванда с печальной улыбкой кивнула, соглашаясь. – Но он же понимает, что ты будешь несчастна. Или ненависть ко мне и его упрямое нежелание понять и принять для него важнее, чем радость родной сестры? Хочешь, я поговорю с ним, всё объясню?  
  
– Не стоит, - вздохнула она, проводя по щеке Тони ладонью. – Не стоит.  
  
Пьетро не стал её хвалить или всем своим видом показывать, как он доволен её решением, нет. Он просто обнял её, но Ванде внезапно стали противны его касания, и она поняла, что злится на брата за то, что он на неё морально надавил.   
  
Она ощущала себя настоящей Джульеттой, которой так не посчастливилось влюбиться в собственного врага. И хоть Пьетро тщательно скрывал своё ликование, понимая, что он виноват в том, что теперь его сестра находится в подавленном состоянии, но ярость при виде Старка излучать не перестал. У него так и чесался язык сказать ему что-нибудь колкое, едкое, обидное, но останавливала лишь находящаяся рядом Ванда, так печально глядящая на Тони, что у Пьетро против воли сжималось сердце.   
  
Постепенное желание растерзать Старка в клочья исчезло и сменилось растерянностью. Пьетро было невмоготу смотреть на страдания сестры, но и на уступки идти не хотелось, хоть Тони и предпринимал великодушные попытки с ним поговорить. И совесть терзала его, заставляя ловить мельчайший вздох, срывающийся с губ Ванды, когда она смотрела на Старка, замечать то, как слегка вздрагивали уголки её губ, когда Тони ей улыбался. Пьетро пытался развеселить её, показать, что жизнь без Старка возможна и свет клином на нём не сошёлся, но голос внутри шептал ему, что это он сломал своего близнеца. Это он виноват в том, что Ванда чахла и увядала прямо на глазах.   
  
Поэтому, когда Пьетро оказался в зале совещаний и внезапно столкнулся там со Старком, то не испытал ни малейшего желания бросить в него что-нибудь тяжёлое. Ванда, в последнее время какая-то апатичная и зажатая, мало с ним общалась, и Пьетро чувствовал себя покинутым и одиноким. Сам виноват, нашёптывали голоса и мерзко похихикивали, заставляя его стушеваться.   
  
Тони не произнёс ни слова, лишь молча проводил его недовольным взглядом, в котором явственно читался укор. Оба как-то не были настроены на диалог, поэтому давили друг на друга гнетущей тишиной. И Старк с сарказмом подумал, что он испытывает дежавю: в комнату снова ворвался Стив и громогласно объявил:  
  
– Примирение на мизинчиках.  
  
Странное заявление заставило Пьетро недоумённо нахмуриться и спрятать руки, зеркально отображая поведение сестры, когда она сама оказалась в такой же ситуации.   
  
– Ты её не достоин, - мрачно сообщил он, на что Старк усмехнулся и поднялся со стула.  
  
– А ты, пользуясь тем, что она безгранично тебя любит, позволил себе лишить её радости. Посмотри на Ванду, она же вся потускнела, от неё осталась лишь тень, а ты и рад, лишь бы она была не со мной.  
  
Пьетро растерянно сжал кулаки, понимая, что чёртов Старк абсолютно прав. Он её сломал.  
  
– Если она ради тебя решилась на такое, то и ты для неё поступись собственными принципами, сделай сестру счастливой, сделай так, чтобы она улыбалась.   
  
Пьетро хотелось сказать многое: сказать, что он не доверяет Тони, что не верит ни единому его слову, что презирает и никогда не простит, но слова комом застряли в горле, а перед глазами стояли лишь глаза Ванды: невероятно печальные, с крупными бриллиантами застывших слёз.   
  
Рука дрогнула, и Пьетро с трудом, но всё же заставил себя протянуть Старку мизинец под одобрительное хмыканье Стива. Ради одной девушки, которую оба так сильно любили.   
  
Когда взрослые мужчины, поддавшись на детскую уловку, сцепили мизинцы в знак примирения, Ванда, стоявшая за стеклом, с улыбкой помахала Роджерсу и прошептала слова благодарности, надеясь, что это последний раз, когда они будут произносить эту клятву.  
  



End file.
